Peach and Lili
by a-rod48
Summary: A heroic sacrifice leaves Princess Peach sharing a body with a six year old girl. Can Peach and Lili be separated before they both fade out of existence?
1. Chapter 1: Schoolyard scuffle

It was your average day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, people were running.

"Help me Mario!" Princess Peach screamed, as she was taken to the Clown Car by Bowser.

Yup, just a typical day.

"BWAHAHAHA! She's mine now!" Bowser said as he took off.

Mario hopped on his kart and gave pursuit. Cutting straight through the heart of Toad Town. "Come down here and fight like a man!"

"Nah." Bowser said, chucking a Bob-omb at the plumber.

Mario saw this coming, he leapt from his kart and with a swift kick, it was returned to sender.

"Ah crap." is all Bowser had time to say before it scored a direct hit. Sending the copter into a tail spin.

Mario could only watch in horror as it plowed into a large building. The side of the building read 'Toad Town Elementary School'. He pulled up to the front, the school was already being evacuated.

"Mr. Mario, thank God!" An old toad came up to him, presumably the principal. "We have children trapped in Ms. Shy's class. Bowser and the Princess are fighting outside it in the hallway. First hall to your left."

"I'm on it sir." Mario said as he darted into the school. Inside, Peach had a hold of a piece of pipe, and was fending off her kidnapper. "Princess, get out of here, I got this!"

With a nod she took off, Bowser shouting at her. "Oh no you don't. Kamek!" In a puff of smoke the Magikoopa appeared, blocking Peach's escape route.

"Where do you think you are going?" He snickered.

"Mario, switch!" She knew she couldn't handle the wizard, but she had a chance against Bowser.

There was a pause as combatants stared each other down, Ms. Shy saw the opportunity and quickly evacuated the classroom.

"Take this!" Kamek screamed as he lobbed spell after spell at the mustached man. Each spell being dodged with ease. With a swift punch the magikoopa was flung backward. He prepared his most powerful spell and lobbed it at the plumber, missing by milimeters. The spell stayed its course, directly toward an unfortunate little girl.

"NO!" Peach screamed. With a swift dive, she tackled the child, taking the full brunt of the spell.

As the dust settled, the three just stared at the two unconscious girls laying in the hall. Kamek was the first to recover, and with a wave of his wand, Bowser, Peach and himself were gone.

* * *

Peach awoke to the sight of white ceiling tiles and florescent lights.

"Where am I?" She said, her voice sounding a little funny.

"Oh honey you're awake!" she turned and saw a very tall woman lean down to hug her, In fact everything seemed bigger. "You're in the hospital, Lili. Your school was attacked, and the Princess saved you!"

"Lili?" She looked in the mirror on the wall and saw a little brunette girl, about six years old, staring back at her. All at once. her mind felt like it was shoved away. She lost control of 'her' body and voice, but could still see, hear and feel everything going on.

"Mommy! There was this big koopa with a spiky shell! And it was fighting Princess Peach, then Mario came and a guy with a wand appeared and I was about to get hit by something and-"

"Calm down sweetie. You're safe now. I'm going to go tell the doctor you are awake, stay here, Mommy will be right back." The woman left the room to track down the doctor.

_Hello?_ Peach said, her thoughts echoing.

_Hi! Who are you? Why are you in my head?_ She could hear the girl- Lili's thoughts in response.

_My name is Peach. I don't know what I am doing in your head._

_You mean Princess Peach? The one that lives in the castle and does cool stuff all the time?_

_Haha, Yup, that's me!_

_This is so cool! I can't wait 'till all my friends hear about this!_

_Hey, Lili? Do you mind if you keep this a secret? People might think it's weird._

_Oh, ok then._

"I'm back sweetie! The doctor said you'll have to stay here tonight, but you can come home tomorrow! I hope you won't be lonely tonight."

"Don't worry mommy, I won't be lonely."

* * *

**This is one weird slumber party. It seems Princess Peach's sacrifice had some odd consequences. **


	2. Chapter 2: Souls and Cherries

"What! What do you mean that's not the Princess?" Bowser roared.

"Well, since she hasn't woken, I tried to wake her magically. It should have worked, but the thing is, her soul is gone." Kamek said sheepishly, knowing punishment was coming his way.

"You mean to tell me, you carelessly OBLITERATED HER SOUL!"

"No sir! You can't destroy a soul, It just seems to be... misplaced."

"Let me make myself clear Kamek, you will find her soul and bring it back here or your shell will be mounted above the fireplace!"

"Y-yes sir!" Kamek couldn't leave the room any faster.

"Why did HE have to be my second most powerful sorcerer?" Bowser didn't notice the figure behind him.

"You still have me, my lord."

"Oh, Kammy, I didn't hear you come in"

"I overheard you have a soulless princess on your hands."

"Yes, one of Kamek's spells displaced Peach's soul. How am I going to rule the Mushroom Kingdom when they think I slaughtered their previous ruler? That never ends well."

"If you don't mind sir, I have an idea. You see, I am getting very old."

"We all know that, Kammy, what's your point?"

"Well, and old lass like me knows the value of youth, and at the moment, you have a hollow young woman sitting in a cell. Do you mind if I borrow her?"

Bowser didn't really like the thought, since he first captured Princess Peach, he always had a sort of a crush on her. However, he couldn't have a rebellion rise up seeing their Princess as a martyr. "Very well."

"Oh splendid, I will go make the preparations!"

_I hope Kamek can find her._

* * *

Peach and Lili found themselves at the base of a mountain. Not just any mountain, a mountain made of cake and ice cream. "Hey Lili, I'll race you to the top!"

"Okay!"

With that they were off, eating their way to the top. Whatever obstacle got in their way, they ate their way through it.

"This one tastes like chocolate!" Lili was having the time of her life. chewing through a donut hole boulder.

Peach giggled as Lili burst through the other side, looking for more. Peach noticed she was suddenly in the shade. She looked up to see something blocking the sun, a 6 foot wide cherry, and it was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and just as it was about to crush her.

She swallowed it whole.

Lili started busting up laughing at the cherry shaped princess, six feet around, cherry stem sticking out of her head like an antenna. "You look silly!"

Peach heard the comment and started to roll toward the girl, intent on making a Lili pancake. Lili was smarter than that though, and with her mouth opened wide as a cave, she ate the cherry-princess whole. With a big gulp and a burp Peach was gone. Lili going back to her food frenzy.

Peach was the first one awake, 6am on the dot, as usual. She could feel Lili still sleeping in the back of her mind. They had shared an unusual dream. Peach smiled at the thought of Lili still sitting on that mountain of ice cream, stuffing her face with butter pecan.

Lili's mother would be coming soon to take her home. Not the home Peach knew, but she imagined it would be better than that hospital room. She hopped out of bed and stepped into the hall, a few doors down she saw her prize. A warm pot of coffee sitting on the counter, ready to be drank.

Being short wasn't fun, she had to pull up a step stool to be able to reach the pot. She poured some into a Styrofoam cup, added cream and two sugars, and was about ready to take a drink when a nurse walked around the corner.

"What do you think you are doing young lady?" The toad grabbed the coffee right out of her hand, and lifted her off of the stool.

"Hey! I was about to drink that!"

"You could've burnt yourself, coffee is hot!" the nurse scolded her. "Now, let's go back to your room and I will get you a nice glass of orange juice, how does that sound honey?"

"It's not coffee, but I guess it will do." It surprised her for a moment that she was being treated like a child. The fact that she had to look up to talk to a toad reminded her that, yes, she was a child.

They made their way back to the room. She was lifted back up to bed and the nurse went to go get her some orange juice. "Well that wasn't fun."

_I know, adults are mean!_ Lili had finally woken up.

_How did you sleep?_

_I sleeped good. I had a really cool dream where everything was made of sweets and I got to eat the WHOLE thing! There was candy and cake and ice cream and-_

_I remember, I was there. _Peach gave Lili her body back as the girl's mother came in with a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning Lili."

"Hi mommy!"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yup, I had a dream that the WHOLE world was candy, I got to eat chocolate and frosting and Princess Peach and-"

"Ok honey." Her tone shifted to a more disciplinary speech. "The nurse told me you were trying to get a cup of coffee, what did mommy tell you about coffee."

Lili sighed. "It makes short kids shorter..."

"That's right. Now I brought you some more clothes, go get dressed so we can go home. If you are good in the car we can go get some ice cream at Ninji's."

"Yay!"_Yay!_ The princess had the same thought as well, she didn't know why she was excited though. She never was too fond of Ninji's.

* * *

**I have no idea where that dream segment came from. Kammy apparently has plans for Peach's body (keep in mind this is K+, sickos.) and Peach seems to be acting a little weird. More on this story at ten. Now back to Bob in the studio, Bob?**


	3. Chapter 3: Regime changes and new life

Relations between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland were very strong, resources flowed between each. Border control was almost nonexistent, citizens of each never really had a reason to emigrate to the other. Their respective monarchs were more than just acquaintances, they were very good friends.

Relations were so good between each nation, that the treaty between the two had a kidnapping clause. In case a monarch from one nation was kidnapped, missing, or otherwise incapable of ruling, the monarch from the other would temporarily assume control until they returned or someone took their place. This clause was the reason Toadsworth was on the phone with an adviser from Sarasaland. He never liked making this call, though he made it often. He had only once received this call, when an alien had kidnapped Princess Daisy.

"I assure you, we have a team going to rescue her now. Yes it is the Mario brothers... I understand we always send them, they do their job quite well...Yes, we will still go for tea next Wednesday. Good day madam.!"

"Made the call again?" Mario had just walked into Toadsworth's office, Luigi just behind.

"Ah Master Mario, Master Luigi, good morning. Yes I just got off the phone with Miss Ninjetta of Sarasaland. She will inform Princess Daisy of the situation. I take it you are prepared to leave?"

"Yes, Mario and I just came to retrieve our hammers." Luigi said as he approached the glass case on the wall. Mounted inside were two Ultra Hammers.

"Go right ahead. Good luck on your adventure. If there is any trouble on our end I will send Parakarry to let you know." The old toad turned and left for the courtyard, an orange flag under his arm.

"Hey bro, how do you think the Princess is after that spell?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know. That was meant for me, and she took the full brunt of it. Though oddly enough, I'm glad Bowser took her after that."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well the one person who knows exactly what hit her is Kamek, and, creepy enough as it is, Bowser wouldn't let anything bad happen to Princess Peach. So he probably had Kamek undo any damage he caused." Mario was glad Bowser was his enemy, as driven for world domination as he is, there was a heart under that shell. Unlike Grodus, Antasma and the like. "Well, let's-a go!" Mario said as he fit his hammer into hammerspace.

As the two walked out onto the castle grounds, the pink crown flag was lowered. An orange flower took its place, signifying the change in rule.

* * *

The room had a light blue paint on the wall, the floor was covered in dolls and stuffed animals. In the corner there was a small desk with crayons and an open coloring book on top. Lili sat on her bed watching My Little Pony, hugging a Pinkie Pie plush.

Peach had no choice but to watch, it was Lili's turn after all. _So you like this show?_

_ Yup! Pinkie Pie is my favorite, she always likes parties, not like the parties Mario always has._ _You remember that time we were in the wild west?_

_Yeah that was silly... Wait, how do you know about that?_

_ I was there, remember? Wait, no I wasn't. I don't know how I know._

_ Lili, I think we might be in trouble._ She hoped it wouldn't happen, but it seemed to be starting. Princess Peach had learned about this in magic class at when she was in school. She closed Lili's eyes and thought hard, and in their mind, two glasses of water appeared, one red, one blue.

_What's that?_

Peach started to explain._ Let's say your soul is the blue water, and mine is the red. _She brought the two large glasses together. _Normally no matter how close we get, our souls stay separate because of our bodies, or in this case, the glasses. _Then she started to slowly pour the red into the blue. _But my soul is now in your glass and my soul mixes with yours and all of the red and blue mixes together and all you have left is purple._ Her slip into ranting made her realize it was happening faster than expected.

_So what does that mean?_

_ It means if I can't get my body back, we will be fused together, the souls of Peach and Lili won't exist anymore. _

Peach leapt off of the bed and ran into the living room. She knew they didn't have much time. She saw her- Lili's mother sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"You need to take me to see Merlon."

"Don't use that tone with me Liliana."

"I'M NOT LILI!"

"Don't yell sweetie."

"You're not listening to me, I am not Lili!"

"Well then young lady, who are you?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm Princess Peach."

"Well aren't you a cute little princess, now go play princess in your room, mommy's trying to read."

"I'M NOT PRETENDING!" The girl yelled "The other day, when I saved your daughter from that spell, it forced me out of my body and into hers. We have been sharing a body for the past day and a half. Haven't you noticed we've been acting strangely lately?"

For a moment, she was speechless. Had she really taken someone else home with her? She knew her daughter enough to know that's not the person she was talking to right now.

"Listen, miss. If we don't go see Merlon, Lili and I might cease to exist."

"Let me talk to Lili first."

"We don't have time to-"

"LET ME TALK TO MY DAUGHTER, WOMAN!"

Peach knew better than to get between a mother and her child. With a quick thought, she let Lili have her body back.

"Mommy, please don't yell at me."

"Lili, is that you?"

"Yup, Peach gave me my body back, we've been taking turns today."

"So the Princess is really in there?"

"Yup, we've been playing dollies and coloring and watching tv and-"

"Ok honey." She had heard enough, if Lili really was in danger, she had to act as fast as possible."Get ready to go, we need to go see Merlon."

The drive to Merlon's was quiet. If she spoke to the girl in the backseat, she didn't know who would answer. Her world had just been turned upside-down. "Lili?"

Peach was in control at the time, Lili had fell asleep a little while ago. She didn't feel like waking her, but at the same time she didn't want to upset her mother.

"Yes mommy?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, mommy!" Peach said back. She knew that wasn't her mother driving, but at the same time, she had fond memories of the days they spent together. Playing house, going shopping, reading stories at bedtime. She couldn't explain it, but her response was 100% genuine. She really did love the mother in the front seat, her mother.

The van pulled up to a blue house with a spinning roof, and as Peach was lifted out of her car seat, a young magikoopa on a broom flew overhead. "She's close." He murmured to himself.

"Hello, are you Merlon?" Lili's mother opened the door to see a robed man with a large mustache standing behind a crystal ball.

"Indeed, I foresaw your arrival, your daughter and the Princess seem to be in a bit of a predicament, aren't they?"

"Can you help her- er, them?"

"Let's see" He turned to the little girl "Peach, please place your hand on my crystal ball."

As she did, it started to glow, pink on the left, light blue on the right, and a slight blend in the middle.

"I see."

"What does that mean? Can you save my daughter?"

"Unfortunately, without the Princess's body, I cannot remover her, and if I cannot remove her, the fusion will persist."

"So is there anything you can do for us?" Peach spoke up, Lili had just woken up and was wondering the same.

"There is one thing I can do, but you may not like it."

"What! What is it?" the mother asked eagerly.

"I can combine the souls myself."

"But won't that erase us from existence?" the girls asked.

"Temporarily, yes. If I allow the souls to fuse by themselves they will become inseparable, but if I combine them I can separate them magically when the time comes."

Uncertainty filled the room, Sitting on a chair was a mother, facing a difficult choice. Let her daughter go or lose her forever. Standing on a step-stool was the princess and the child, both unsure of their fate. Standing behind the crystal ball was a man who had to erase two souls from existence and create another.

_Lili, you and I are going to have to go away for a while._

_ Will we come back?_

_Yes, we will._ Peach knew that might not be true.

_Ok. _Lili took back her body and hugged her mother "I'll miss you."

Tears started to fill the mother's eyes. "I'll miss you too, sweetie."

"Shall we get started?" The wizard asked.

Mother and child both nodded. The walls of the house fell away to reveal a starry night sky.

"SHA-ZIBBY!"

The girl's body started to float, moving to the center of the room and hovering above the crystal ball. "

SHA-ZOOBY!"

A bright flash lit the room. As it faded two figures appeared, the Princess floated to the left, glowing with a pink aura. To the right, Liliana, glowing a light blue. Both figures flew into the crystal ball, flashing as they entered.

Peach felt herself disappearing. She looked to her right and saw Liliana's soul, also fading away. There wasn't a hint of fear in the girl's eyes.

As they faded, a new figure appeared between them in the crystal ball. She appeared to be about 14, wore a royal lavender dress, and had her brown hair up in a ponytail, just like Peach's. "See you on the other side." It said.

Then they were gone. Liliana and Peach were no more. Out from the crystal ball came this new figure. This new life. She flew around the room, excited to be alive. She remembered her past, both of them. She remembered the first time Bowser kidnapped her, her first day in Ms. Shy's class, her friends. She flew into the lifeless girl in front of her. As she took her first breath, her eyes turned from light blue to lavender.

"May I ask who stands before me?" Merlon asked as the walls reappeared.

"My name is Liliana Toadstool, Crown Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Kamek knew he couldn't admit defeat, he had been searching for hours for Princess Peach's soul, but just when the signal from his wand felt the strongest, it vanished. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He came back to the castle to seek the advice of Kammy, his long-time mentor. He carefully walked down the hallway to her room. If Lord Bowser saw him there he would be toast.

Just as he was about to knock on her door, a tall figure opened the door. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes. She wore deep purple robes, split down the side to reveal sparkling purple heels. On her head was a witch's hat, and in her hand she held a long wand with a ruby tip.

"Princess Peach! But how- you were there- and then- and"

"Calm yourself Kamek, do you not recognize the most powerful witch in all of Dark Land?"

"Kammy?"

"Well sonny, it certainly isn't Glenda Goodwitch. Ah ha ha."

"What are you doing with Princess Peach's body?"

"Bowser said I could borrow it while you looked for its original owner. It fits me well, doesn't it?"

"Well you certainly aren't an old hag anymore."

"ex-CUSE ME!"

"GAH! I mean - uh, you look wonderful!"

"That's better. Now, what brings you back here, have you found her?"

"Not quite, I almost had her, but her signal suddenly vanished."

Kammy's expression changed to one of worry. "Oh dear, so it has already happened."

"What has?"

"The fusion of souls my dear Kamek."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell me dear, how are Boos formed?"

"If a soul has been without a body for too long, it goes insane and turns into a Boo." Kamek said. Boos were the subject of his college dissertation. Of course he would know that.

"Yes, and Princess Peach would likely know that. So her soul must've found another host, and since there weren't any soulless bodies nearby, she would've had to share."

"So? I still should have been able to locate her."

"You almost did, but you found her too late. Souls are naturally attracted to each-other. This is why we create friendships and alliances. If there is no barrier between two souls, the pull grows too strong. Each soul collides with the other and they merge. The result is a new soul that shares the properties of the originals, but is completely unique."

"So the Princess is gone?"

"I am afraid so, it seems you failed."

She was right, with the Princess gone he was going to have to face Bowser's wrath.

"I will come with you, I don't want Lord Bowser to roast my young protégé."

The two carried on down the hall, Kamek feared the worst. Kammy, however was happily skipping along, enjoying the youth, and the power that came with it.

As they entered the Main chamber, Bowser turned to the duo with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you have her."

The solemn look on Kamek's face answered his question quickly. "Ok then." He turned and walked away. Head hung low. Not expecting the magical bolt about to strike him. "AUGH!" He screamed as he fell into a slump on the floor.

"KAMMY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ah ha ha! Isn't it obvious, I never really had the power to take him down before, but now I do. This kingdom, then the Mushroom Kingdom, then the world will be under my rule."

Kamek couldn't believe what he was seeing, one of Bowser's most loyal subjects, mercilessly striking him down in a bid for his throne. Kammy raised her wand at the blue robed magikoopa. "Sorry to do this, but I can't have any witnesses."

A quick hand gesture was all he had time to do. With a flick of his wrist he vanished, he knew he couldn't take her alone.

* * *

**Betrayal! Who knew the hag had it in her? Every time I write lines for Kammy, I hear Lucahjin's interpretation. Same goes for Bowser.**

**If you like, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Unwarranted criticism, GTFO.**


	5. Chapter 5: Annexation Notice

**Sorry for the wait! Some stuff came up.**

* * *

Liliana couldn't avoid it. She had the memories of 28 years and she still couldn't avoid it. There she sat, listing to Ms. Shy recite vocabulary words. _This is so boring! _Worst part of it all, she had to keep her identity a secret, she didn't want Bowser or his goons to find her. To everyone else, she was the same girl that sat in that chair every weekday. She tried to play with her friends at recess like Lili always did, but she found that the teeter totter wasn't that much fun anymore. She kinda wished Mario was here, he always knew how cheer Peach up.

Something was very wrong, teachers were ushering kids to their classrooms from recess early. Looks of fear and worry crossed every teacher's face. Once they sat down, Ms. Shy turned on the TV. "Breaking news" it said.

"For those of you just joining us, Princess Toadstool has called a press conference on the steps of Bowser's Castle. We go to Dark Land for details."

The feed cut to the crew in Dark Land, cameras focused on the Princess, wearing a deep purple robe and a witches hat.

"Attention citizens of the -ahem- former Mushroom Kingdom. I hereby decree that the Mushroom Kingdom shall be annexed by King Bowser of Dark Land. All of its assets, land, and citizens will fall under his command. Do not resist the change, it will only complicate matters. Do have a nice day now."

Liliana was dumbfounded. Who was controlling Peach's body?

While most of the kids didn't really understand what was happening, Ms. Shy just stood there in shock. "I can't believe the Princess would do such a thing."

"THAT'S NOT ME!" Liliana screamed. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT, someone else is controlling me- or her- or whatever."

"Lili, what are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Ms. Shy. I have to go." Liliana said as she ran for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, GET BACK HERE!"

She ran. She ran out the door. She ran outside. She didn't stop running until she made it to the castle.

"Hold it there, kid. The castle is under lockdown!" The guard at the gate said, blocking her progress.

"Get out of my way Jim! I need to talk to Princess Daisy."

"How do you know my name? ... That doesn't matter. You can't come in."

"STAND DOWN! This is a matter of Kingdom Security! I command you to let me in!"

"Well, aren't you cute. I tell you what, tell me today's password and I will let you in."

"Peach cobbler for brunch." Liliana said with a smug look on her face.

"What! How did you- fine. Go ahead."

As the guard stepped aside she took off running "I'm going to dock your pay for this!" She yelled behind her. She ran into the foyer and took a left, she knew Daisy would be coordinating a response. Both a military and a press one. She swung open the door to the conference room where Daisy, Ninjetta, Toadsworth, Mario, and Luigi sat."

"Well who might you be, little miss?" Daisy said, impatiently tapping her foot.

"You're the kid from the school! What are you doing here?

"I'm the Princess, Liliana Toadstool."

"I certainly didn't know of any next in line, did you Master Mario?" The plumber shook his head.

"I'm not next in line. When Peach protected Lili from the spell, it forced her soul into Lili's body. This body. We had fun for a while, but then we started to merge together. Merlon split us up and put our souls together himself so he could separate them later."

Blank stares of disbelief adorned the faces of everyone in the room. "I am the result of that fusion. I came here to tell you that Princess Peach didn't make that announcement."

"This kid's delusional." Daisy spat. "You need some help young lady."

"She's telling the truth." A voice said from the doorway.

"Kamek!" Mario, Luigi and Daisy took up fighting stances while Toadsworth and Ninjetta scurried out of the way.

"I'm not here to fight you. I need your help."

"Yeah, right! You're just here to make sure no one gets in the way of Bowser's plans!" Luigi said angrily to the koopa.

"Bowser isn't the one behind this. Kammy is!"

"You mean that old hag?" Mario said, not backing down from his stance.

"Not anymore. After my spell knocked the soul out of Peach, Kammy took her body over and betrayed Bowser. I barely had time to escape." His wand started to glow a familiar pink. "This kid must be the fusion of Peach and the girl. I searched everywhere for Peach's soul, and only know am I getting the faintest of readings."

He held his wand above the little princess, as he did it started to glow brigher.

"So your saying Princess Peach didn't make that announcement?" Ninjetta said sheepishly.

"No, I didn't." Liliana plopped down on the floor. "If we don't get my body back she will be a part of me forever and Bowser will take over and we will be miserable and I will have to sit in class and-

"That's enough, Liliana..." Daisy knew what they had to do, but they just weren't sure how to accomplish it. "Ok Kamek, how do you suggest we evict Kammy?"

"Well, she will certainly put up a fight, so we will need..." The adults talked on about strategy, and while she tried her best to pay attention, Liliana found she just couldn't. A wild thought crossed her mind. Sitting in the corner., unattended, was Kamek's wand. "Ooh!" She snuck over and grabbed it. Peach had used magic before, but never with an implement.

She gave it a twirl and pretended to be a witch. No one seemed to notice her playing until a bolt fired from the tip of the wand, blasting a 6 foot hole in the wall and sending Liliana flying in the opposite direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Daisy screamed. Everyone in the room was shocked. Everyone but Kamek, who seemed more intrigued than anything. "That's it, no more wands for you young lady!"

"Now now Miss Daisy, I wouldn't be too hasty there." Kamek said, with a flick of his wrist his wand returned to him. "In fact, we should get her one of her own.

"Are you kidding me!" the Princess stomped her foot, "Did you see what she just did to the wall?!"

"Yes, I did. While it lacked form, there was tremendous power behind it. In fact, it took me years of training to obtain that sort of power. I'd imagine both Peach and the girl were both magically inclined. So the result of that fusion is magical power like no one has seen before."

"Who knew so much power came in a small package?" A still somewhat dazed Liliana said with a toothy grin.

"Indeed, I think we found the solution to our problem."

* * *

**Having two souls does make you confuse your personal pronouns...**

**The classroom scene has some personal experience put into it. I remember clearly that day in first grade when Mrs. Brichelle stopped class and sat us down in front of the tv, that September 11th.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Address

**It's a short one today, but it is kinda important.**

* * *

Daisy stood in front of the podium. News crews from multiple kingdoms waited anxiously for her address. It's not every day a nation faces annexation.

"At approximately 9:00 this morning, a statement was released by Princess Peach Toadstool that the Mushroom Kingdom will be absorbed into Dark Land. Our sources tell us that it was not the Princess that gave the order, it was Kammy Koopa, Bowser's magical advisor, giving the order through the Princess' body. Now, I address the citizens of Dark Land. We need your help." Small gasps were heard through the audience. "What we are about to tell you will seem ludicrous, so I will not tell it to you."

She backed away from the podium. Kamek took her place. "Late last night, King Bowser was betrayed by Kammy. She plans to take his throne first, then take the world. We must not allow this to happen! Do not follow her orders, do not confront her. Her power is too strong, she can bend your will until it is hers. I have contacted the Koopalings and explained the situation to them. Until order can be re-established, you will follow their orders and defend the Mushroom Kingdom. This will be a trying time for Dark Land, but we are strong! Long live King Bowser!"

He saluted and gave Daisy the podium. "The Kingdom Defense Force and Royal Air Navy have been ordered to hold the border. The safety of our citizens are our number one priority. We assure you that we will prevail!"


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

Lemmy was bored... Lemmy very rarely wasn't bored. He just sat in his quarters on his airship, bouncing his ball around, waiting for Kamek to give him something to do. He so very much wanted to go fire some bullet bills on Toad Town below him, but he knew he would be in big trouble if he did.

"Man I am SOOO BORED"

"Well then, shall I give you something to do young man?"

"Hey Kammy... Wait, Kammy!"

"Not so fast young one." A blast of deep purple energy froze Lemmy in place. "I do have to stop saying that, I am not too much older than you anymore, by about oh, 10 years maybe? Anyway, I am going to need to borrow you for a bit, OK?"

Lemmy just sat there, unable to respond.

"Good, now, be a doll and gather your troops in the hold. Be sure they don't bring any weapons."

She waved her wand in a dismissive fashion and broke her hold.

"Okey dokey Kammy!" Lemmy said ecstatically with deep purple eyes. He grabbed his ball and bounced out of the room.

"One down, seven to go."

On and on she went, First Lemmy. Then Wendy, Roy, Morton, Iggy, and Larry. All she had left was Ludwig and Bowser Jr.

Ludwig was simply laying in bed, headphones over his ears and volume turned up to maximum. A small flick of the wand and the headphones came off. She now had his full attention.

"Oh Kammy, I was expecting you..."

"Well I don't like to dissapoint."

"How many of the others did you... persuade?"

"All of your brothers and sisters, I figured I'd save Junior for last. He always liked being special. Now, If you would so kindly gather your troops in the cargo hold we can get this done swiftly." She focused her power on the koopa, but it didn't seem to faze him."

"Hahahaha! Kammy, you may be stronger than me, but there is no way in the Underwhere you are smarter than me!"

"How are you resisting? No one can."

"It's simple, really. I'm not here. Holographic projectors, one of the better inventions I stole from Iggy. At the moment I am elsewhere, making sure your plans ultimately fail. The figure standing before you may not be real, but the Banzai Bill launcher behind him certainly is... Do have a good day."

Kammy was dumbstruck, how could she be fooled so easily? A large blast echoed through the town as the laucher fired, plowing into Kammy and out the side of the ship. It continued on its course slamming itself and Kammy into the starboard side of Mortons ship, crippling its engines and sending it crashing into the castle grounds.

* * *

Between coordinating the troops and training Liliana, Kamek was being stretched thin. _Lord Bowser sure has it tough sometimes, balancing so many responsibilities._

"Are you feeling ok Kamek? You look worried." He hadn't noticed Liliana sneak up on him.

"Oh, It's nothing"

"Yeah, right. My mommy has the same look on her face when something is bothering her."

"I'm just worried about Lord Bowser, I'm not even sure if he is still alive."

"The amount of stuff he has survived, there is no way Kammy could've taken him out. If I remember correctly, the universe ending didn't even bring him down."

"True. You know, if half of you wasn't my enemy, I think we would be good friends."

"Well that's good to-" The sound of cannon fire cut her off. After sharing a quick glance, they ran outside to see what was going on. They made it just in time to see Morton's airship plow itself into the castle garden.

"ATTENTION ALL FORCES, THE KOOPALING AIRSHIPS HAVE BEEN TURNED." Ludwig's voice boomed over the ship's loudspeakers. "I REPEAT, ALL KOOPALING AIRSHIPS BUT MINE HAVE BEEN TURNED, OPEN FIRE!"


End file.
